The Bet
by nerosredqueen
Summary: Dante x Nero - Dante makes an interesting bet with Nero over a game of pool. Dante has a special "mission" in mind for him. The ending is up!
1. Chapter 1

"So, you don't think he'll do it, huh?" Dante asked Lady, while stretching over the pool table to take another poor shot.

"Not on your life." She said, watching his less than up to par skills. "For one thing, you suck at pool; I mean really, you're terrible. I think I've seen dogs on funniest home video programs that line up a better pocket shot than you."

"Hey, no need to be insulting here!" Dante joked.

"Secondly, you suck at gambling. You'll never win. The very idea of it being a bet, any type of gamble at all is insurance enough that you'll lose."

"I'll take my punishment like a big boy, if, IF I lose."

"You are going to lose, it's a proven fact. The only time you ever 'won' anything was the king card game, and that's because we all worked together to set that up. You won't win, and even if you do, Nero will never go for what you're thinking." Lady walked away from the pool table, not wanting to watch Dante struggle anymore. "What do you think, Trish? You've been pretty quiet."

Trish, who was sitting on the couch listening intently to their conversation, looked over at Dante; "I want to see how this pans out."

"Ha! You already know, even if Dante manages to pull an actual win out of his ass, Nero is never going to.."

"Nero is never going to what?" The younger devil hunter said, standing in the front doorway.

"Nero, my boy!" Dante called. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What's going on?" Nero looked suspiciously through them. "Why is everyone looking at me so weird?"

"Remember when you wanted to take Rebellion out last week on a mission, and I said I'd rather have a leper touch my sword than have you go out and get it all banged up?"

"Yeah, I remember it. I also remember thinking a simple 'no' would have sufficed. Why?"

"Don't listen to him, Nero. He's talking shit. Just walk away." Lady said, interrupting.

"Damn it, pipe down, woman!" Dante snapped. "At least give me a chance to proposition the kid."

"Oh no, what are you talking about?" Nero was beginning to become increasingly worried, the smirk on Dante's face was unsettling. "You're up to no good, as always. What does it have to do with me?"

"Ok, here's the thing. I want you to make a bet with me."

"What kind of bet?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Lady shook her head. Trish said nothing; she was literally on the edge of her seat.

"Ignore her." Dante said, holding up a stop sign hand to Lady. "I bet you that I can sink the eight-ball in one shot, and if I don't do it, you can use my weapons. Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory, Sparda…whatever your pretty little heart desires."

"What's the catch?" Nero raised an eyebrow. "That seems really easy, a little too fucking easy."

"Well, of course, if I do make it, you have to do something for me." Dante's mouth curled in a very devilish smile.

Nero made his way over to the small fridge in the office, getting himself a bottle of water.

"Nero, run away, I beg you. Don't be this fucking stupid." Lady protested once again. "This will not end well."

"Lady, be quiet, Nero can make his own judgments." Dante said, keeping his eyes on Nero.

"All right, I'll bite." Nero said. "What is it that I have to do for you if I lose?" He placed the bottle to his lips, taking a mouthful.

"Well, kid, you have to give me a blow job, and the babes here get to watch." Dante blurted, rather matter-of-factly.

Nero felt his throat block off, and his water came out in a comical spit take, the bottle dropping to the floor. He coughed; "What the FUCK did you just say?"

"What? Are you unfamiliar with the term blow job? I can put it another way I suppose. You have to polish my knob, hit the head, drain the vein, or if you prefer, suck my cock."

"Yeah, thanks, I know what it means; I just can't believe what I'm hearing! Why?!"

"Why not?" Dante shrugged.

"I told you to turn your tail and run, but did you listen to me, nooooo." Lady complained.

"Hey, it's a free country. He doesn't have to do it; I just thought it would be interesting."

Nero said nothing; he looked over at Trish, as if he were looking for help.

"Nero, hun, I think it's a sure thing. Dante has never won a game of pool in his life, I doubt if he's going to sink the fucking eight-ball of all things. If you want free reign of all his weapons, this is a sure way to do it. He's not going to win." Trish gave Dante a look, like a shared secret look.

"Don't encourage him!" Lady yelled, surprised that Trish was actually saying this. "Don't do it, Nero. For all you know Dante could cheat, make sure he wins just so he can get his fucking rocks off!"

"I would never do that to Nero." Dante said, honestly. "I think he knows this is true."

"Go for it, Nero. He's a terrible pool player, and has even worse luck with gambling." Trish said reassuringly. "There's no way he's gonna do it, no fucking way."

"Oh, ye a little faith, my love." Dante mocked. "They don't believe in me, and that's fine, they're probably right; but I'm willing to try it. You know I wouldn't bet my weapons if I wasn't sure of myself."

"Yeah, that is pretty serious." Nero sighed. "You know what? Sure, I'll do it. Like Trish said, this is a cake-walk. Rebellion will be in my hands tonight."

"Take it from me, kid; over-confidence can be a weakness, or so I was once told."

"Yeah, so it wanting your dick sucked." Lady interjected. "Oh well, I tried. If you lose it's your own fault."

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Dante pointed out. "If I lose you get the satisfaction of being right, if I win, you get to see a show. It's win-win for you girls."

"Are we going to talk about this all night, or are you going to fucking rack 'em?" Nero snapped, out of nowhere.

"I like a man who gets straight to the point." Dante smiled.

"You know, if there ever was a time I could see the demon in you it's now." Lady said.

"Are you done? Have said what you have to say so we can get this show on the road?"

"Yeah…that's it. Go knock yourself out you fucking pervert."

"Thank you."

Dante walked over to the pool table and gathered the balls. Trish, Lady and Nero all crowed around. Dante slowly placed the pool stick between his slender fingers, letting it glide there. No one said a word, and the movement of the pool stick seemed to cut the tension in the air. The balls dispersed, moving like colorful orbs in every direction. The eight-ball shot like a bullet to the upper right corner, and as if by some astonishing miracle of gravity and air, bounced off before it entered the hole. They all gasped at once, and Nero felt his heart rise in his throat as the eight-ball ricocheted off the corner and bolted for the middle-left hole, falling into it with a shocking echoing sound that Nero was sure it would burst his ears in his own mind.

It was deafly silent, Dante dropped the pool stick to the floor with a clang to break the silence, all of them, even Dante, who had never EVER expected to win, had their mouths hanging open.

"No fucking way." Lady whispered. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Oh my God." Trish gasped.

Dante looked at Nero, his eyes wide like saucers and his mouth still agape. Nero did the same. "I….I don't know what to say." Dante finally said.

"Well, Nero already has his mouth open." Lady laughed, Trish giving her an elbow in the side, but trying not to laugh herself.

"I'm sorry, Nero." She said. "I never thought it work, I swear to you."

Moments later, Dante was sitting on the couch where Trish had been earlier with Nero between his legs, kneeling in front of him.

"Do they really have to watch my humiliating moment?" Nero pleaded, his eyes still wide.

"That was part of the bet, kid. Besides, they'll help us out." Dante leaned back, looking up at Lady who was standing behind him. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh yeah, you bet your sweet ass it is." Lady said, looking down at him, her fingers in his hair.

"Yeah, we're Dante's partners remember?" Trish said from behind Nero in a similar position as Lady. She placed her hand on Nero's chin and lifted his head to look up at her. "You're ok with that aren't you, hun?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

Nero swallowed hard. "Y-yes."

"Mmm, good boy." Trish petted his head.

"Now that we're all friends here, let's get goin' shall we?" Dante said, feeling his heart begin to race.

"Don't you think he should test out his mouth first, Dante?" Lady said, leaning over into Dante's ear.

"Oh yeah! Good idea. Open your mouth, kid."

Nero did as he was told, but only opened his mouth slightly in nervous shock. Dante rubbed his thumb on his bottom lip, and then slipped it into his warm, inviting mouth. "Yeah, that's right. Suck my thumb." Dante purred, Nero kept his shining blue eyes on him the whole time. "You can stare me down, baby. I don't mind." He smiled.

Lady ran her hands down Dante's chest, feeling the firmness beneath. "You want me to help get you undressed?" She asked, into his ear once more as she rubbed his chest up and down.

"Yes, ma'am." Dante said, not taking his eyes off Nero sucking his thumb. "You go right ahead and do what you do."

She slowly unzipped his jacket, exposing his bare chest, letting her hands run over it again. Dante removed his thumb from Nero's mouth in order to lean forward and let Lady slip his jacket off from behind him.

Trish slipped her hands inside Nero's jacket, under his sweater. "You're wearing too much." She whispered in his ear, just as Lady had done to Dante. "Let's get this off, shall we?"

Nero was very quiet, not knowing what to say at all, just enjoying the experience. When they were both shirtless, both women began running their hands all over them; helping out indeed.

"Get those fucking pants off." Lady said to Nero. "You can get anywhere with him if you don't set him loose."

"Smart Lady." Dante said, now nearly panting with anticipation.

"I'll remember you said that." She whispered, looking over at Trish with a smile. "I'm sorry I protested this in the beginning, if I had known how much fun it would be." She moved her hands downward, pulling up on Dante's belt. "Unzip him, kid. I'm doing all your work for you!"

Nero was about to place his hands on the bulge in front of him when Dante smacked his hand away. "Oh no, with your mouth." Dante smiled at him again. Nero gave a small shocked look with his eyes. "You can do it, I know you can." Dante ran his fingers through Nero's hair along with Trish.

Nero used the tip of his tongue to lift up on the zipper handle, and grabbed it with his teeth. Dante feeling his hot breath through his pants. Slowly, he began to move his head downward, unzipping him, and felt his erection spill out. "Yeah, I like to go commando." Dante laughed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Trish giggled. "Poor Nero, you're so serious, lighten up, baby." She said baby with the infliction of "poor little baby" and Nero got his wind up.

"I'm not a baby." He said. "Raise your fucking ass up." He spat at Dante, finally trying to get a grip on the situation.

"Yes, sir!" Dante piped happily; glad to see Nero was finally coming out of his shell. He lifted himself, his ass rising from the couch, allowing Nero to get a grip on his waistband and pulls his pants down completely. Dante's erection standing tall, so erect and swollen it almost looked painful to touch.

"Come sit on the sides of me, girls, let's see this kid work his magic." Lady perched herself down on Dante's right and Trish to his left all three of them looking down at Nero. Then, each woman kissed Dante on the cheek while looking at Nero out of the corners of their eyes.

Nero could feel his own erection pressing against his pants now, aching for release as well. When he heard Dante say he had to give him a blow job he had no idea that he, that _they_, would go through so much trouble to make it a pleasurable experience for him. Even though now, he thought he should have known they would. It was fairly obvious to Nero that this was more than Dante making a joke, more than him simply having a laugh. Dante wanted him, and that more than anything else, more than the touch of two women, the sight of them kissing Dante and sucking on his neck, was what turned him on the most.

"I've never done this before." Nero said nervously. "What if I don't do it right?"

Dante stroked his face, admiring Nero's perfect jaw line and beautiful skin as he did so. "You'll do fine, I know it. Don't worry, I've got you."

Nero felt reassured at this, and slowly wrapped his hand around the base of Dante's cock to hold it still and point it towards his mouth. He stuck out his tongue slowly and the tip lightly touched the head. Dante jumped at the feeling which startled him and his movement making both women jump also. "Ha, sorry ladies, that was a shock to the system."

Nero replaced his tongue, slowly wiggling it, the tip moving up and down the slit of Dante's head.

"Mmm, fuck." Dante mumbled, or something like it. He began to push his hips forward a little.

"Look at him," Lady whispered, referring to Nero "I think he likes it."

Nero slipped his mouth open wider and covered Dante's head, sucking firmly with long drops of hot spit beginning to roll down Dante's throbbing shaft.

"You have to go now." Dante said to Lady and Trish. "Show's over for you." He was panting now, uncontrollably.

"Aw, man, what a gip!" Lady complained. "I should have known we weren't going to get to see the whole thing."

Dante spoke in broken breath. "You were here to make him feel more….comfortable. I thank you, but please, get the fuck out."

"Yeah, like I said, what a gip. C'mon, Trish, let's book."

"Take care of the baby, Dante." Trish smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, babe. I will."

Both women left them alone then, and Nero pulled his slick, wet mouth off of Dante. "Thank you." He said.

"Aw, don't thank me. You had a look in your eye like you wanted to be alone, but I did too, just as badly, no need to thank me, I have my own selfish motives."

"You want me to keep going?" Nero kissed the head of his cock.

"Fuck yeah! If you stopped now I might have to do something uncharacteristic and beg you to keep going!"

Nero was about to replace his wanting mouth back onto Dante, when Dante stopped him, placing both hands on his shoulders. "You know, this was a bet, one that I didn't really think you would take, much less give head. I just wanted to tell you that you can use my weapons anyway, whenever you want."

Nero smiled; he had a feeling Dante would say that before this was through.

* * *

I am still debating if this should be the end or not. So, I guess that's up to you guys! If you want me to go on and finish the sex scene, then I will write another chapter to end it. If not, then I hope you like this one. It came to me in a random thought while working on Love Potion Number 69 (which is also going to have a new chapter soon!). Please review, I love your reviews! Thanks! - Jenn


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, The Bet part 2! Took me long enough! Sorry about that, I have so many fics going on at the moment I forgot about this one, for shame. I know. Anyway, here's the requested ending! Hope you like it!!

* * *

"You smile at me as if you knew I was going to say that anyway?"

"I guess I did know." Nero kissed Dante's cock again, giving the older male gooseflesh.

Dante's cock was yearning for his touch; a beautiful curving cock that was begging for Nero's mouth and tongue. Nero licked at the tip and felt him groan and saw his head fall back; absorbing the pleasure the younger devil hunter was laying down on him. He worked his tongue as if he knew exactly what Dante wanted; he coated the shaft with hot, wet, thick spit a few times up and down, then Dante gasped as he felt his balls suck into his mouth and move slowly and smoothly over Nero's tongue. He then felt Dante's strong hands run through his hair, and took it as a sign of absolute approval.

He licked back up his shaft and popped the head of the raging hard cock back into his mouth, lowered himself down hungrily on him, and began bobbing his head, he felt Dante tense with pleasure, and grip his hair tighter. "Fuck me." Dante whispered. "Where did you learn to do that?!" He laughed, and Nero was taken by his stunning handsomeness and warmth.

"It just comes naturally, I guess." Nero spoke, in broken breath. "I just feel comfortable with you."

Dante raised Nero's face with is fingers on his chin. "Come here." He said softly, and pulled the younger man to his lips. Nero moaned around Dante's swirling tongue, and took his hotness into his mouth as eagerly as he had taken his cock, relishing in the taste of him.

Moments later Nero was landing on the top of Dante's desk, his cock fully erect and the older devil hunter between his legs; inside of him, penetrating him, fucking him. It had all happened so fast, but he was in love with it. He had never felt anything invade him before, but the intrusion was warm and welcome.

"Dante." Nero moaned, lying back on the desk, looking down at his own throbbing cock that was bobbing up and down due to the power of Dante's thrusts.

"Nero." Dante whispered back, a simple statement of one's name, but Nero found the way he said it irresistible, that Dante could say so much, and be so sexy just by saying his that one thing.

Dante felt the impossibly tight ring of Nero's ass, tighten and widen, tighten and widen, and tighten and widen around his cock, trying not to cum too soon, trying to hang on, but the look on Nero's face, the feel of his body, the sounds of his moans were nearly too much. And the fact that this was Nero's natural reaction that he wasn't trying to clench his ass, that the movement was the natural convulsion of an anal virgin was almost too perfect, too complete. He got his rhythm and hung onto it, hung onto it that is until he heard Nero say he was going to cum.

Nero let out a yelp that was somewhere between a lustful scream and a pleasurable pleading cry. He bucked his hips upwards, raising his ass of the desk, and arched his back until he was resting his weight down on his shoulders. A force of hot cum shot out of the younger male's cock with such velocity it startled Dante, and hit Nero square in the lips. Dante felt the ring of Nero's ass squeeze his cock so hard it almost hurt, and he had to give it up, could hold on no longer. When he saw the cumshot in midair and heard the audible **_splat_** of Nero's own cum hitting his lips and chin, he lost his mind, and control over his cock.

He didn't mean to cum inside him, that wasn't his plan in the first place, he was going to make him suck him, make him taste his cum, but somewhere between the fucking, and Nero getting a face full of himself, he lost that motive. Dante pulled Nero closer to him, and let his big cock spurt inside of him, Nero's ass extracting long shots of cum from him, his muscles milking another and another stream. Dante pulled out and watched his hotness leak from Nero's tight, pink ass. He pulled the younger devil hunter to him and kissed him deeply, he could taste Nero's cum off of him, making him lick and suck at his lips.

"I think you paid your debt, kid." Dante smiled, and used the palm of his hand to wipe away the sweat that had formed on Nero's forehead.

"Remind me to make a bet with you more often. If the prices are that high I think I'm prepared to pay them."

* * *

There you have it! I know it's a little short, but it's what I was feeling at the time, just the ending, no need to draw things out any longer than necessary! I hope you enjoyed that **_happy ending_**, and please review! You know I love that shit! D - Jenn


End file.
